Ellaenya Wyther
This page is currently under a heavy W.I.P. History Introduction Long before the Third Orc War, Ellaenya had a hatred for the orcs and their destruction of the land and civilized inhabitants. It was in the uprising of the orcish forces that her previous home was raided and destroyed, leaving her with no place to return to. Even so, the path before the half-elf continues forth across the land of Vaniya. Most of her ventures result from a call of aid, carrying her father's name and his rifle at her back, but for the most part to put an end the Orc Wars and the many threats they pose. Once and for all. Bond of Two (Pre-Life) In order to create the life of a half-elf a bond is formed between human and elf. This came to be a few years before the birth of Ellaenya when a civilized elf named Ashirae Val'ran, from a magical institute of tower elves, was rescued by a wilderness warrior by the name of Damon Wyther. The elven woman had become overwhelmed by an ambush of orcs, most of her traveling party slain around her. When the orcs closed in around the woman, closing off all escapes, some held Ashirae down with ill intent plaguing their minds. Suddenly bullets burst through the nearby woods. The gunfire blasted through skulls and littered the green-skin bodies. At first Ashirae feared for her life, raising a burning hand to the approaching gunman. He wore concealing garb of forest green, offering no sight of his face until the hood was eased down from his head. This man was known as Damon Wyther, and the elven woman felt indebted to him for saving her life. And so, the two banded together on their missions and eventually formed an inseparable bond. Ashirae left her previous home, as the elves were too high-nosed for the likes of humans, and settled down with Damon Wyther within Londorwin Forest at his home. Young Life (Childhood) Ellaenya was the youngest of two born to Ashirae and Damon. Her older brother, by a couple years, was a half-elf just as herself by the name of Ral'thaes. The two of them grew up as close friends, even when showing a gradual difference in their personalities and interest. Throughout her childhood, Ella showed an interest for the wilderness expertise of her own father. Something drew the young girl to Damon's firearms, as if the guns incited a thrill within the half-elf. When around the age of ten, Ellaenya's father introduced her to his rifle, teaching the young girl to shoot as he had first learned from Dwarves. ... MAJOR WIP Appearance The elven features are a lot more prominent upon Ellaenya, from a narrow chin to heightened cheekbones on a more angular face. There are still some features that indicate her human background, mostly noticed in the way her eyes are an almond shape and jawline more rounded. The biggest giveaway to her race are the shorter ears that would be considered human if not for the points extending from the ends. Eyes of amber often look wildly about beneath thin brows, ever-searching. One of her most striking features, and likely to stand out from the crowd, is the vibrant crimson of her fine locks, which is all typically fashioned back from her face with braids and other elven accessories. Personality Spontaneous and spunky, Ella is what you'd expect of the typical half-elf. Her curiosity knows little bounds, and her attitude rarely tends to lean towards a serious demeanor. This helps her to remain high in spirit, even in the most difficult of situations. While a thrill seeker, Ellaenya also knows when to act proper. Especially when duty calls for her. There is also the law of Haven in which she follows, knowing that to go against it would stain the honorable memory of her father's valorous deeds, but she holds a view over others in more neutral terms due to her half-elven nature. Friends Order of the Crimson (Honored) Zachariah Kingsmith (Close Comrade) Glade (Acquaintance - Friendly) Enemies Orcs (Hated - Hostile) Aspirations Like father like daughter, Ellaenya aspires to utilize the firepower of a rifle on her quest to bring an end to the Orc Wars. Because of this, the half-elf has allied herself with a guild known as the Order of the Crimson upon the request of Zachariah Kingsmith for her sniper expertise. Additionally, Ella seeks out to discover and learn of her elven heritage. This includes magic. Thus, she has begun studying somewhat of a path often taken by a Wizard, yet not quite. The half-elf applies this magic to her gun, forming an arcane bond with the weapon. Thus, she channels forth the energy through the barrel, which then explodes forth in a magical pow to strike down those that oppose Haven. However, in order for Ella to expand her knowledge she requires to become the apprentice of one that would willingly offer their teachings. Most of all, she searches across the Oustomia in hope to one day find her missing parents. Category:Old Lore